Loved the Father, Loved the Son
by Merle the Great
Summary: The first time Mei Terumi saw Minato Namikaze, she knew she was in love. After years of pursuing him, she finally succeeded, only for the Kyuubi to take it all away. Years later, Mei met the son of Minato and was in love again. MeixMinato, MeixNaruto. Contains mature scenes.


**Now, before the story, I have some things to say about the story.**

 **First of all, I had to make Mei a few years older for all of this to work out, as the age gap between her and Minato would have been way too big for all the things in this story to happen AND fit the timeline of Naruto (which is kind of messy and filled with unknowns as it is). I also made Minato a couple of years younger.**

 **Also a quick heads up for those that are bound to ask about it:**

 **A popular fanon in Naruto fanfiction these days about "bloodline massacres in Kirigakure during Yagura's reign" is something that is simply not canon, so there won't be any mentions of that in this story. Yes, kekkei genkai users were shunned and feared, sometimes even killed, but there were no real "massacres" happening, as we know of at least.**

 **I warn you that there is sexual content in this story.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Loved the Father, Loved the Son

Chapter 1: The Father

* * *

 _A young eight-year-old girl with a long, reddish brown hair could be seen rushing the streets of Kirigakure. She wore a blue dress that reached her knees and on her feet were a pair of dark blue sandals. She was Mei Terumi, an academy student in Kirigakure's Ninja Academy. She was running late for her class in the Academy and knew she would be punished for being late. The later she arrived, the bigger the punishment would be. Kirigakure's Ninja Academy was known for being extremely strict and they didn't tolerate slacking off at all._

" _Damn late-night training", Mei muttered, annoyed at her father for asking her to spar with him. She knew it was partially her fault for accepting, but she didn't want to say no to her father. He didn't have a lot of time to spend with his family, with the constant missions he was forced to take all the time, so who was she to deny him a moment to spend with his daughter?_

 _With these thoughts in mind, Mei turned a corner, not noticing the older blonde haired boy. She collided with the chest of the older boy, making her fall on her rear while the boy staggered backwards in shock. Mei rubbed her head as it was the spot that hurt the most from the collision. She felt embarrassed, for she was the one being reckless in her rush. She couldn't even look at the person she had collided with. She was about to apologize, when the boy spoke with concern:_

" _Are you okay?"_

 _That question made her pause due the gentleness of it, which she surely hadn't expected. People with kekkei genkai had always been feared slightly in Kirigakure and almost everyone knew who she was, all thanks to her having two kekkei genkai instead of one, so it was no surprise when she looked up at the boy in shock. She saw the blonde hair and blue eyes along the concerned look on the slightly older boy, and she felt her cheeks heat up. Her mother had told her of how she had met her father for the first time and fallen in love and how Mei would know what love was once it happened to her. Mei was sure this was what she had been talking about, as it felt nothing like anything she had ever felt._

" _Hey, can you hear me?" the boy asked, getting even more worried seeing how she didn't answer his question, successfully snapping Mei out of her thoughts, making her blush even more._

" _I-I'm okay", she finally answered, widening her eyes as the boy smiled warmly as he heard that. Mei wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality, as she was certain such a beautiful creature like this boy couldn't possibly exist. The boy extended his hand to her, offering to help her up as she took the offered hand in daze, before being lifted to her feet by the surprising strength of the boy._

" _I-I'm sorry for… running into you", Mei muttered shyly, surprising herself as she usually wasn't shy around people. She was slowly snapping out of her daze, as he mind adjusted to the fact that this was actually real and she absolutely couldn't make the boy think she was weak or stupid. Consequently, all thoughts of going to the Academy were forgotten._

" _Don't worry about it. It's equally my fault for walking around lost in thought", the boy replied with an apology of his own, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, only further increasing Mei's blush. The boy then decided to introduce himself, seeing as Mei didn't look like she was about to run off any time soon._

 _He extended his hand again, before saying with a small smile: "My name is Minato, by the way. Minato Namikaze."_

 _Mei shook her thoughts away, wanting to give the boy the best impression possible as she took the hand with the blush still present. "I'm Mei Terumi", she replied with newly found confidence, giving a small smile to Minato, who kept smiling the whole time. Minato's hand felt warm in her grasp, warming Mei's cheeks and thoughts further._

" _It's nice to meet you Mei", he said happily, before moving to retrieve his hand, startling Mei as she realized she hadn't broken the handshake yet. He didn't let her answer though, as he suddenly realized something._

" _Oh, by the way, weren't you in a hurry?" he asked, bringing Mei back to reality from her little fantasy world, where existed nothing but Minato and herself._

" _Shit", she uttered, realizing she had taken way too much time talking with Minato, "I-I've got to go. It was nice to meet you Minato and I'd like to meet you again", she blurted out, not dwelling on how stupid she sounded in her own ears. She bowed to Minato quickly, before taking off in a full sprint, only just hearing Minato's response:_

" _I promise to see you again, Mei!"_

 _Only then did she realize he had worn a Konohagakure hitai-ate._

* * *

Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure, groaned as she lifted her head from her desk, realizing she had fallen asleep while doing her paperwork late into the night. Being a Kage had its perks, but with the amount of paperwork she was forced to do all the time, it made her regret ever becoming one herself. Still, she would do anything for the people of Kirigakure, after all they had been through.

Rising to her feet, forcing herself not to freak out at the paperwork she should have finished by now, Mei walked over to one of the windows in her office and gazed over the rooftops in the village. She had dreamed of Minato, something she hadn't thought of since becoming the Mizuakage. She had loved him with all her heart and Mei knew Minato wasn't obvious to it. In fact, she liked to think he liked her as well. Not love, Minato never loved her, he had told her himself.

If only the Kyuubi hadn't-

Mei furiously shook her head, forcing herself not to think about it. Minato was gone and she had come to terms with it years ago.

"Oh, Minato… ", she sighed sadly, thoughts of the blonde coming back to her without a warning.

* * *

 _As she walked through the streets of Kirigakure, a twelve-year-old Mei found herself wondering about the blonde boy she had met all those years ago, before the Second Shinobi World War. Kirigakure hadn't been affected much by the war, which she was grateful for as she would have been forced partake in the war. She might be dead if she had. A horrible thought that kept haunting her came back once more._

" _What if he didn't make it?"_

 _Mei had all the reason to worry about that, for Konoha had been one of the main players in the war, like they always tended to. Minato had been, without a doubt, a genin when they had first met four years ago. If only he had been born in Kirigakure, she could see him again. Her heart ached to see him again…_

 _Mei shook her head sadly, trying to focus on the positive thoughts. There was no guarantee Minato had died in the war, but it didn't make the fear she felt any less significant. Besides, why would she even remember her? She had been an academy student back in the day and they hadn't even talked much._

 _Mei suddenly recognized the place she was walking towards. It was the place she had met Minato for the first time. Her heart started to pound faster, as if something significant was about to happen. The young Terumi was no fool, for she knew the chances of seeing Minato again were very slim. And for it to happen exactly the way it had happened for the first time they met? The chances were almost zero._

 _Despite her reasoning, Mei slowed down as she got to the corner, before nervously peaking around the corner, hoping to see her love again, only to be disappointed, as there was no one to be seen. With a defeated sigh, Mei smiled at her own silliness, cursing herself for being so childish. There was no way Minato-_

" _Mei!" a loud yell made her jump, as quick footsteps were heard behind her. Quickly snapping out of the shock, Mei slowly turned around, hope filling her at the sound of the familiar voice. "I've been looking all around for you!"_

 _Sure enough, the blonde Konoha shinobi was standing there, the same sweet smile on his face he had had the day they first met. Mei's heart pounded so fast she thought it was going to explode. Minato had grown; he had been only a head taller than her. Now, he towered above her, as he had gone through puberty, something she was only beginning to go through. It didn't help he was so much more mature than back then. Realizing she had to say something, Mei cleared her throat weakly, hating herself for her shyness around Minato, before saying:_

" _H-Hey, Minato-kun…" The blonde smiled at Mei, looking her straight in the eyes, successfully making her unable to look away._

" _You came back", she added, moving closer to her love, who nodded._

" _I promised, didn't I?" Minato replied softly, getting a shaky nod from the girl, who was now so close to him she could feel his breath on her face-_

" _Who's she, Minato-sensei?" a young black haired boy around Mei's age, wearing some of the most hideous eye protectors she had ever seen, interrupted by asking the question from Minato, who only smiled as he took a step to the side and gestured to Mei._

" _This is Mei Terumi, someone I met the first time I was in Kirigakure", he introduced Mei to what Mei could now see was a group of genin, all but one around her age. This made her realize just how long it had been since she had last seen Minato. A quick glance to Minato confirmed her realization. He was a jonin, who had already gotten his own genin team, while Mei was just about to take the chunin exam. Despite them being close in age, in the world of the Shinobi, even a year in age made all the difference. Compared to Minato, Mei was a child._

" _Nice to meet you", Mei muttered quietly, getting some sort of replies from the genin, but she didn't care. Her heart was on the verge of breaking._

 _Minato frowned as he saw the sadness on the face of Mei, and, thanks to his intelligence, he instantly realized what it was about, considering how obvious Mei's love for him was. With a sigh, he turned to his team, handing some money to Kakashi, who silently turned his gaze away from Mei and to the money given to him._

" _Kakashi, take Rin and Obito, and go something to eat. I'd like to speak with Mei in private", he told the grey haired boy with a smile. Kakashi nodded, getting the message, before turning around and grabbing Obito while Rin just walked behind them._

 _When the three disappeared from sight, Minato turned back to Mei, who had watched Minato's team go in silence._

" _Mei", he said softly, getting the girl's attention, "I know you have some feelings for me, and I understand how you feel. I have someone I love very much as well."_

 _Mei's eyes widened and she blushed madly, not having expected that. For a split second, she thought he was talking about her, but from the apologetic look Minato was giving her, she knew that wasn't the case. Mei felt even worse than before, realizing how futile her chase for Minato was. She looked down as tears threatened to fall; only to be shocked again as a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder._

" _Don't cry Mei. It doesn't suit you", Minato said gently, smiling all the while, "If it gives you any comfort, I'll admit, I like you. You're a beautiful girl, Mei, and you should be proud of yourself. Don't let this bring you down. I'd never forgive myself."_

 _Mei looked up at Minato in awe, a blush slowly returning to her cheeks. Minato's words encouraged her to keep trying, no matter how futile her pursuit for Minato's love was. A smile made its way to her face, as she fully realized what Minato had said. He'd called her beautiful and admitted he liked her. This meant there was hope for her._

 _Not able to contain herself, Mei jumped and wrapped her hands around Minato's neck, taking him by surprise. Tears of joy ran from Mei's eyes as she held onto Minato for her dear life. After a few seconds, Minato gave in and wrapped his arms around Mei as well. It was better than seeing her cry, after all. They broke apart after a while, Mei's face as red as it could be and Minato's spouting only a faint blush._

 _Drying her eyes from the tears, Mei smiled at Minato, who smiled back-_

" _Minato-sensei!" a little irritated voice called out, making both Mei and Minato turn to look to where Minato's team had marched off to, only to see all three staring at the pair. Rin and Obito were blushing, with Rin looking slightly upset, while Kakashi only had widened his eyes a little._

 _Rin stepped forward, holding her hands crossed in front of her. "You can't be cheating on Kushina-senpai, sensei!"_

 _Minato chuckled nervously; looking bothered, while Mei had a faint smile on her face. It was wrong, but she secretly wished this Kushina would break up with Minato so she could have him for herself…_

* * *

Of course, Minato had never broken up with Kushina Uzumaki, Mei had later learned. Still, the thought made the Godaime Mizukage giggle like a schoolgirl. Oh, how happy that would have made her back in the day!

Sighing tiredly, Mei shook her head and stepped away from the window and sat down on her chair again. The paperwork had to be done someday, and while she had nothing to do, she might as well, right?

Mei ended up swallowing her words as she found herself dropping the pile on her assistant's desk only ten minutes later, telling her to do it or get fired. The woman cried silently as Mei walked out of the building with a sweet smile of victory on her face. How good had that felt?

* * *

 _An eighteen-year-old Mei Terumi sat on a rooftop of a building near the entrance gates of Kirigakure, waiting. It had been announced that the Hokage of Konohagakure would be visiting the village sometime this week to try to closen the relation of the two villages, and Mei couldn't have been happier to hear that. Minato was the Hokage, after all. After hearing of the announcement, Mei had come to the main entrance gate every day to finally see Minato again._

 _Kiri had fought against Konoha in the Third Shinobi World War, after hearing of which Mei had been devastated. There had been a chance that Mei would have had to fight against her love, which she luckily hadn't been forced to do. She had heard of Konoha's Yellow Flash, who had killed hundreds of Kiri and Iwa ninja during the war, and from the description of the very few survivors, it had to have been Minato._

 _A part of Mei was mad at Minato for killing her comrades, even though she herself had probably killed many of his, and a part of her was proud of the power of the man she loved. She had been promoted to jonin during the war for her performance, just like Minato had been chosen as the Yondaime Hokage for his performance. The gap between them had never been so imminent._

 _A sound of three shinobi jumping down brought Mei to the present, and she was able to see what seemed like four Konoha jonin and the Hokage. The Hokage was dressed in a white cloak with red flame pattern on its helm and a matching hat with the kanji for "fire" in it. While Mei couldn't see his face, her heart started pounding as she knew it had to be Minato._

 _Jumping down, alerting the bodyguards of the Hokage, Mei looked at the leader of Konoha with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. She could tell the Konoha jonin were just about ready to bounce at her to defend their leader. After few tense seconds, Mei gave Minato a warm smile, taking his guards by surprise._

" _Welcome to Kirigakure, Hokage-sama", she said happily, giving a small bow to the man, before gesturing for the group to follow her. She could basically feel the grin on Minato's face as she led the group through the village. The villagers on the streets looked at the group with varying expressions ranging from fear and hatred to awe and respect._

 _It didn't take long for them to reach Mizukage's building, where Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage was already waiting calmly. Mei bowed respectfully to the man, despite her dislike for him. He was the one that had painted the village's image with the colour of blood with his vicious laws that included the graduation ritual that required the genin hopefuls to kill each other. He also didn't do anything to the hatred people nowadays held for the people who possessed kekkei genkai, like herself. Yagura was a cruel man and some believed he was being manipulated by someone._

 _Yagura didn't even glance at Mei, who moved out of the way as Yagura approached Minato, who removed his hat to reveal his blonde locks to the world._

" _I hope your trip was pleasant, Hokage-dono", Yagura said almost emotionlessly, but politely. Minato only smiled warmly, offering his hand for Yagura to shake, which he did after a second of hesitation. Yagura then turned around and began walking back to the building, pausing at the door._

" _I suggest we move inside", Yagura said, glancing at Mei with cold eyes that sent shivers down her spine, "Don't want any degenerates listening in on our business."_

 _Yagura then walked inside, with a lot grimmer looking Minato following behind after a reassuring look at Mei. The doors closed after the bodyguards entered, leaving Mei alone. She found herself wishing Minato would do something about the situation in Kiri. She was tired of the hatred people held towards the kekkei genkai users, as if it was their fault they were born with something unique. And it all was because of their efficiency in killing enemies at wars._

 _Shaking her head, Mei started walking away from the Mizukage's building, deciding to wait in a restaurant near the building and talk with Minato later._

 _It didn't take long for her to see the group of five exiting the building, none of them looking happy. Especially Minato, who looked to where Mei was seated sadly. How he had noticed her from so far away, she would never know._

" _Hei, Mei", Minato said casually as he was right next to her, his bodyguards looking like they just wanted to leave Kiri and go back to Konoha. "Long time no see, eh?"_

 _Mei nodded with a small smile, patting herself on the back for being in much better control of her emotions these days. "It sure has been a long time. How's Kushina?" she asked, wanting to know what the situation between Minato and the woman were._

 _Minato smiled knowingly, looking at her with an apologetic look on his face. "Kushina-chan is doing just fine. She won't be happy to know I talked to you again, though", he joked halfheartedly, getting a seductive smile from Mei, as she stood up and sneaked closer to her love._

" _She doesn't have to know", was all she said as she wrapped her arms around Minato's neck gently, who looked conflicted, not knowing what to really say at the implication Mei made._

" _Mei, I-", he began, only for the woman to place a finger on the Hokage's lips to silence him. Mei had never been so proud of the seduction skills she had been forced to learn during the Third Shinobi World War as she was at that moment._

" _There's nothing you can't do, Minato-kun. You're the Hokage, remember?" Mei said, before breaking her hold on Minato and putting some distance between them._

 _Minato gulped, having not expected such a thing from Mei, but not really surprised at the same time. He glanced at his bodyguards, who had seemingly relaxed after Mei had broken her hold on him. Minato signaled them to be on lookout from afar. As they proceeded to comply and jumped away from sight, Minato approached Mei again._

" _I'll be staying here for the night. We'll be leaving early tomorrow", he said, getting Mei's attention._

" _Don't you have anything more to discuss with the Mizukage?" she asked, genuinely surprised at the fact that Minato would come all the way to Kirigakure, only to leave in less than 24 hours._

 _Minato shook his head, glancing around the streets of Kiri for any bystanders, which he could see whispering amongst themselves. Gesturing for Mei to follow, he started walking towards the hotel Yagura had offered for the group from Konoha to stay at, as it was already late. His bodyguards followed them from their positions. Once they made it to the hotel room, Minato signaled for his bodyguards to come to him, which they did._

" _We shall retire for tonight. Mizukage-dono gave us a permission to use three rooms: one for me, two for you four. You will keep guard in turns", Minato told them, getting agreeable responses from the jonin. Minato nodded in satisfaction, dismissing them for the time being. He then turned back to Mei as they stepped inside Minato's room, which had all the luxuries one could think of._

 _Minato walked around the room to place silencing seals all around the room. Minato removed his cloak and placed it on one of the chairs neatly. After that, he returned to Mei, who had remained standing, despite all the chairs littering the room._

 _Mei's heart started beating faster as she realized she was all alone with Minato, without anyone to interfere. A seductive smile made its way on her face as she knew this was her chance._

" _After seeing Yagura in person, I have to say I am quite disappointed. He is not someone Konoha will be working with", Minato told Mei, who nodded in understanding, slightly disappointed, as an alliance or treaty of sorts would help Kirigakure's image and the lifestyle of its citizens with the trade income it would have no doubt given._

 _Mei looked Minato over, noting how good he looked in the Konoha jonin outfit. "That uniform suits you, Minato-kun", she said, blushing lightly, reminding Minato why he had brought Mei over to his hotel room._

 _With a tired sigh, he looked Mei straight in the eyes, looking at her seriously. "Mei, I told you six years ago; I don't love you. I love Kushina", he said, getting a sad look from Mei._

" _So you're still with her then? Are you seriously going to live the rest of your life with the first woman you've ever been with?" Mei wanted to know, despite not actually knowing if Kushina had been Minato's first. Still, with how young Minato had been when Mei had learned about Kushina, it was safe to bet on that being true. Her chest was starting to hurt._

" _It doesn't matter if she's the first. I love her and she loves me. Our relationship is serious. Kushina has been talking about wanting kids soon. With all the wars that have been going on… I don't think it's such a bad idea", Minato admitted, getting a pitiful look from Mei, who was feeling her heart breaking more with each word that was said._

" _So, that's it then? You want to live, without knowing what it's like to be with any other woman than Kushina? It would be like living in a cave your whole life and being happy about it, because you wouldn't know of anything better!" Mei argued, starting to feel desperation creeping in. She wouldn't force herself on Minato, but she wouldn't give up without a fight. She had spent most of her life building her strength and confidence to have Minato, after all._

 _Minato looked at her sadly, clearly not liking the fact he'd have to break Mei's heart._

" _Yes", Minato confirmed, but not without a slight pause of hesitation. Minato wasn't an idiot, after all. He must have realized what Mei had said was true. What if it wouldn't be like he had imagined? What if living the rest of his life with Kushina would turn out to be a mistake? Divorces weren't unheard of, but for someone of Minato's status, it would paint a bad image._

 _Mei realized this was her opportunity as she stepped forward, moving to stand close to Minato, so she could clearly see his eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it softly._

" _Oh, Minato-kun! Deep in your heart you know what I'm saying is true! You shouldn't judge before you know what it's like! Would spending a night with me and giving me a chance, really be the wrong choice? Kushina doesn't have to know! You're the Hokage! You can order your guards to newer utter a word of what happened between us and no one will ever know. And, if you come to the decision you'd rather be with me, you can call it off with Kushina. I'd gladly move to Konoha for you. Heck, I'd rather do so, with the way kekkei genkai users are threated here in Kirigakure", Mei tried to convince the Hokage, and with the way he seemed to be in an inner conflict with himself, it was working. Deciding to push it more, Mei moved even closer, now standing inches apart from Minato._

" _It's a win-win situation for you, Hokage-sama!" Mei teased, placing her other hand on Minato's other cheek, now holding his head with both of her hands. She could feel his breath on her lips as she inched closer to him. Minato looked like he was about to panic, not knowing if he should break the trust Kushina had for him , or take the chance laid right in front of him. Mei knew she would have to take the first step._

 _She moved in for the kiss, their lips meeting seconds later as if it was meant to be. Minato stared at Mei, wide-eyed, while Mei closed her eyes in content, knowing she had done everything she could for the matter. It was up to Minato to choose. The kiss was sweet and lasted for over a minute, with Minato being in a trance of sorts the whole time. When Mei started begging for entrance to Minato's mouth with her tongue, Minato snapped out of it and pushed Mei away from him lightly. Both were spouting massive blushes from what had just transpired._

 _Mei didn't know if she had done the right thing as Minato moved his gaze away from her. She felt herself tearing up, starting to think she had messed up all of her chances for having Minato. She looked down, fiddling with her blue dress nervously. Just when she was about to apologize, she heard Minato's voice:_

" _No one has to know, right?"_

 _Mei looked up in shock, seeing the now nervous Minato looking at her, as if waiting for her permission to do anything else. The conflict was gone from his eyes, now fully replaced by nervousness and anticipation. Mei would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous as well. A grateful and accepting smile on her face, she replied:_

" _Right."_

 _The moment that word left her lips, she threw the caution to the wind and closed the distance that separated the two of them once more, only to be taken by surprise as Minato was the one to go for the kiss this time around. This time it turned into something so much more, as Minato roughly shoved his tongue down Mei's throat, turning her on even more than she was._

 _This was happening! It wasn't one of her perverted wet dreams! She would have happily been dominated by Minato, but she wanted to make an impression on him, something that would make him pick her over Kushina._

 _With that thought in mind, she started pushing Minato's tongue back with her own as she started removing Minato's vest. She could feel Minato's hands roaming around her body, making her gasp as he grabbed a hold of her right breast with his left hand and her left butt cheek with right hand. Minato then broke the kiss, a loud wet smack echoing through the room as he did so. He gently unzipped Mei's dress, revealing her body to him. She was standing in front of her love in only her undergarments she had chosen just for this occasion. The black lace lingerie bra and panties only increased her sex appeal, and it showed by the way Minato was staring at her, a major blush on his face._

 _Mei felt slightly embarrassed as Minato checked over her body before gazing her straight in the eyes._

" _Mei-chan", he said hotly, making Mei feel herself growing more aroused as the seconds passed by. Minato then threw his Konoha jonin vest to the ground, before removing his shirt as well, now standing bare-chested in front of her. Minato then moved his arms around Mei and pulled her close, pressing his now hard member to her crotch, before grabbing Mei's round ass firmly with both of his hands, producing a hot moan from the Kiri kunoichi._

" _Minato-kun", Mei whispered, starting to lose her mind to the lust she felt. She couldn't think of anything that wasn't Minato's body at the given time. Mei shoved her hand down Minato's pants and started stroking the Hokage with her hand. She then kissed him again, their tongues wrestling for dominance as the two of them moved across the room and over to the king-sized bed._

 _Mei pushed Minato down on the bed, before dragging his pants off of him, revealing the massive boner he now had. She then climbed on top of him seductively, a matching smile on her face. She gave him a quick kiss._

" _I'll show you why I'm the one you should choose, Minato-kun!" she whispered to his ear, before retreating from the bed, sitting on her knees with her face inches away from Minato's boner._

 _Grabbing a hold of the rock hard cock of Minato, Mei started stroking it slowly, before giving it an experimental lick. She then took the head of Minato's cock in her mouth and started moving her head up and down while stroking Minato's cock with her hand._

" _M-Mei-chan", Minato gasped, having never experienced such a thing as Kushina wasn't nearly as experienced in the art of sex as Mei was. The Hokage then instinctively moved his hands on Mei's head and started caressing her hair._

 _Mei continued giving Minato a blowjob, removing her hand as she took him fully, fighting back the gag reflex as she hadn't expected Minato to reach so deep. She held it for as long as she could, before moving back up and releasing his cock from her mouth with a soft wet sound as a line of spit still connected her mouth to Minato's cock. She could see Minato was about cum and had only just stopped himself from doing so._

" _Oh, Minato-kun!" Mei said lustfully. She then removed her black lace bra, giving a full view of her round breasts to the Hokage, who was panting heavily, "Should have given in!"_

 _Before Minato could ask what she meant, Mei placed her breasts over his cock before starting to move them up and down. This produced a moan from Minato, who had already been on a verge of releasing his load. It all became too much to handle as Mei took the tip of Minato's cock in her mouth once more as she continued stroking his cock with her breasts._

" _O-Oh, fuck, Mei-chan!" Minato called out as he released his cum straight into Mei's mouth. The Kiri kunoichi happily drank it all, before giving Minato's member a final lick and crawling back up to Minato._

 _To her surprise, Minato suddenly flipped them over, now being the one on top as he kissed Mei hungrily. Mei gave a load moan as Minato suddenly squished her breasts. Minato then broke the kiss and moved over to her breasts, before looking Mei straight in the eyes._

 _Mei almost came the moment Minato took in one of her nipples and started sucking on it, all the while playing with her other breast and looking her in the eyes. After a while he changed to the other breast and repeated the process, listening to the soft moans of Mei all the while. He then stopped, giving a wink to the slightly annoyed Mei, before moving down in a similar fashion Mei had done moments before._

 _Inspired by what Mei had done, Minato ripped the black lace panties off of Mei, before returning the favor to her. Mei let out a long moan as she felt Minato's tongue entering her. She then started playing with her own breasts to fill the void that had been left behind as Minato had stopped caressing them. Minato then placed two fingers in Mei and started moving them in and out of her, as he himself moved to lick her clit. Mei then let out a loud lustful moan that would have echoed through the hotel if it wasn't for the silencing seals as she finally came._

 _Mei was already exhausted at that point, but Minato seemed ready for more as he almost jumped back on her and kissed her hungrily. Mei was able to taste herself in the kiss._

 _When they separated once more, Minato moved himself to her entrance, before looking at Mei lustfully._

" _Ready, Mei-chan?" he asked gently, getting a nod in return._

" _Here we go," Minato said, before slowly entering Mei, who started moaning again. Once Mei had adjusted to his length, Minato started moving back and forth. Shortly after he was thrusting her with all his might, with Mei matching his rhythm as the two of them moaned from the feeling it was giving._

 _Mei was in a trance, having never felt so good while having sex as the fact that it was Minato who was fucking her made it a hundred times better. Minato was in a same situation, the tension of being found out only further arousing him._

 _After minutes passed, it all came to an end like all good in life do as they both reached their orgasm._

" _MINATO-KUN!"_

" _MEI-CHAN!"_

 _The two screamed as they came as one, Minato's warm semen entering Mei forcefully. The fact that this could result in childbirth was something neither of them even considered as they collapsed on the bed, panting heavily in sweat._

 _Mei wrapped her arms around Minato's strong frame and laid her head on his chest in content. She sighed happily, closing her eyes slowly as she said the only thing going through her head:_

" _I love you, Minato-kun."_

* * *

The Godaime Mizukage fought down a blush as she remembered her only time with the Yondaime Hokage. It wouldn't do for the leader of the village be aroused in the middle of a street, now would it? She sighed sadly as she thought of what had transpired only months after that.

The Kyuubi had attacked Konoha, taking the life of Minato Namikaze. Mei had cried for days, her heart having broken to millions of pieces. The fact that Minato had told her he would consider her offer only made things worse. If the Kyuubi hadn't attacked, she could be the wife of the Yondaime Hokage at the given time. After the incident, she had never had been with anyone again. The death of Minato was also the reason she sometimes mistook what people were saying to some sort of insult towards her.

Shaking her head out of the depressing thoughts, Mei continued her walk around the village, giving respectful nods to some of the Kiri ninja she came across. She could feel her personal bodyguards following her as she walked, bringing a small smile to her face. She wasn't sure if she would want to live in Konoha instead of Kiri after so many years, but for Minato, she would have done anything.

A loud voice cut through the crowd, bringing her attention to the commotion happening in one of the less crowded areas on the street. Something in the voice brought a familiar feeling to her, despite being sure she had never heard it before in her life. She started making her way to where the voice came from.

Mei could tell that this person was having an argument with someone as she got closer. People had gathered around, staring at the scene happening in the middle of the street. Mei pushed through the crowd, the people bowing at her in respect once they realized who she was. The scene that awaited her was something that made her stop dead on her tracks.

There was a group of Konoha ninja, with two of them locked in an argument with each other. Mei could recognize one of the males as someone called Kakashi Hatake. He was one of the young boys that were once part of Minato's team Mei had seen when Minato had visited Kiri for the second time. One of the other males was really pale, but Mei didn't pay him enough attention to really take in any other details, as her eyes landed on the two arguing ones.

With wide-eyes, the Mizukage stared at the young blonde man, her heart starting to beat faster as she instantly thought of Minato. There was no one in the world with such a spiky blonde hair as Minato. The pink haired kunoichi, who was arguing with the Minato look-a-like, suddenly turned away from him with a scowl, crossing her arms, seemingly giving up on the argument, telling the Minato look-a-like that he was right.

Mei's heart skipped a beat once she saw the grin on the boys face, for it was just like something Minato would give her. Despite knowing it defied all logic and laws of nature, Mei felt herself thinking it had to be Minato.

"Minato", she whispered, too low for anyone to hear. Hope filled her heart as she took a step forward. She could finally be with Minato again!

She suddenly jumped forward, not caring about anything but Minato for the moment. She was too fast for the blonde or anyone else to react to her sudden advance on the blonde. She could see the shocked look of recognition crossing on Kakashi's face as she called out:

"Minato-kun!"

The look of shock on the blue eyes of the blonde was completely ignored by Mei as she wrapped her arms around the boy and pressed her lips on his while airborne. They crashed to the ground with Mei on top of the heavily blushing shocked boy. Mei just kept furiously kissing him while everyone watched the scene in complete shock.

It was as if the whole world had stopped as a deafening silence fell on the whole village.

After a minute, Mei finally broke the kiss to take in some air before going in again, only to be stopped as she realized something. The face staring back at her wasn't Minato's. It was very similar, but more round. The boy also had some sort of whisker-like marks on his cheeks. With all things considered, she came to a conclusion:

It had to be Minato's son.

Despite the situation, Mei remained calm as she slowly stood up from the ground and dusted her clothes. She was slightly disappointed in herself for thinking so illogically, but as she looked down at the downed boy, she felt her heart beating faster as a familiar feeling washed over her. It made it all worthwhile.

She smiled sweetly at the shocked boy, who was clearly wondering what the hell had just happened, before crouching slightly as she offered her hand to the boy.

"Hey there handsome, I'm Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure. Nice to meet you!" she said with a small blush, now fully aware of something.

She had fallen in love again.


End file.
